


Mrs. Fix-it

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: The new handyman's hot so I'm gonna keep breaking stuff.Sansa as the handyman and Margaery as a bored divorcee? who keeps breaking stuff and jamming her pipes so that Sansa will keep coming over.





	Mrs. Fix-it

Ever since she’d divorced her latest husband, Margaery had found herself with a lot of money and free time. Living alone meant that she didn’t have to care about things like getting her hair out of the tub or washing her dishes immediately and Margaery was enjoying her freedom even if she was a bit restless.

It turns out that Margaery should have gotten her hair out of the tub because two weeks later she finds herself standing in calf deep water while trying to shower. So Margaery calls the first handyman/plumber she finds on google. 

While she waits for the plumber to arrive, Margaery decides that she should have a little fun and tease the plumber a bit. She hasn’t had anyone since her husband and she needed to have some fun to keep her sane. Margaery decides to keep her hair loose and answer the door in only a robe. 

When the doorbell rings, Margaery takes her time answering the door. She glides down the stairs and fusses with the tie to her (mostly) sheer robe. The plumber rings the bell again forcing Margaery to call out, 

“I’m coming,” and hurry her descent down the stairs.

Margaery opens the door with gusto, expecting a beefy man (maybe one with a few tattoos) but she’s surprised to see a tall, red haired woman standing in front of her. There’s a moment where neither of them says anything and Margaery just looks blankly at the woman in coveralls.

“Hi. I’m Sansa from Stark Plumbing for Ms. Tyrell?”

Sansa’s voice jolts Margaery out of her surprised state, “It’s Margaery. Come in.”

Sansa dutifully wipes her feet on the mat before following Margaery into the house. Margaery closes the door behind her and then starts up the stairs. 

“I was expecting a burly man,” Margaery throws over her shoulder as they climb the staircase, “not a beautiful woman.”

Margaery turns around in time to see Sansa blush and trip over a step which only makes her blush harder. Margaery sends her a soft smile before continuing to the bathroom.

“Water hasn’t been draining properly.”

Sansa stares down at the tub which is still full from Margaery’s shower, “I can see that.”

Sansa immediately gets to work, setting out her tools and taking a closer look at Margaery’s shower. Margaery perches herself on the counter and just watches Sansa. Sansa stands to tie the top of her coveralls around her waist and put her hair in a bun. Margaery’s mouth feels a little dry as she watches the muscles in Sansa’s arms and back move. When Sansa catches Margaery staring, their eyes lock for a minute before Sansa back at the shower.

Sansa puts on gloves and begins pulling hair out of Margaery’s drain making Margaery feel too embarrassed to stay in the room any longer. So Margaery goes downstairs to fix Sansa a drink and snacks. 

Sansa is still pulling hair out of the tub when Margaery comes back. 

“You have a lot of hair,” Sansa comments, elbow deep in Margaery’s tub. 

Margaery’s not sure that her face can get any redder, “My ex-husband was such a stickler for that sort of stuff that I just didn’t want to do it anymore.”

Sansa nods and continues working. 

After another minute Margaery pipes up, “I have snacks and drinks if you want to take a break from all my hair.”

“That’d be great thanks.”

Sansa stands and pulls the gloves off. Margaery starts down the stairs and Sansa follows her. Margaery leads her to the living room and plops down in an armchair. Sansa sits down gingery on the couch. She sits on the very edge, her back completely straight. 

Margaery pushes the platter over to Sansa and Sansa takes a cracker and nibbles tentatively. The sun glints off of Sansa’s red hair and Margaery can’t help but admire Sansa’s beautiful hair.

“So how did you get into plumbing?” Margaery leans forward to grab a cracker off the tray.

Sansa swallows the water she’s drinking, “Uh- family business. My parents started it and my siblings and I keep it going now.”

Margaery nods, watching Sansa’s throat as she swallows and imagining what it would feel like to lay kisses down her neck, “Do you enjoy it?”

“It’s not bad.”

They sit in silence for another couple of minutes while Sansa eats a few more crackers. Margaery swallows hard when Sansa’s tongue darts out to lick some errant crumbs on her lips. Margaery looks away to gather herself,

“So what do you do for fun?”

“I like drawing and painting.”

“So you’re good with your hands then,” Margaery winks at Sansa and her smile widens when Sansa reddens. 

“Wha-What do you do?”

“I was a politician, then a wife.”

Sansa nods and their eyes meet again. Margaery watches Sansa’s eyes flick down to her lips briefly before coming back up to meet Margaery’s gaze again. 

They stare at each other for another moment before Sansa clears her throat, “I uh- I should get back to the shower.”

“Of course.”

-

When Margaery walks back into bathroom, she’s treated to the sight of the muscles in Sansa’s working a long metal tube down her drain. 

“What is that?”

Sansa is panting as she answers, “This is a snake. I’m trying to thread it through your pipes to find out where the blockage is. And then hopefully, I’ll be able to pull it out.”

“This is embarrassing. I guess there was a point to cleaning out the drain after every shower.”

“It is a pain. But it’ll keep your pipes clearer.”

Margaery nods even though Sansa can’t see her. 

“So do you have time to date?”

“I don’t really-I mean I’m not- I don’t really date.”

“Why not? You’re a beautiful girl.”

“I uhm- there aren’t many gay girls in this area.”

“There might be more than you think.”

Sansa turns around and her eyes meet Margaery’s, “Yeah?”

Margaery isn’t sure what possesses her to step forward and press her lips to Sansa’s but she blames her out of control hormones and the way Sansa looks in coveralls and a wife beater. When Sansa doesn’t kiss her back Margaery pulls back immediately. 

“I’m so sor-”

Margaery’s apology is cut off by Sansa’s lips on hers. Margaery moans when she feels Sansa tongue on her lips. There’s a clang as the Sansa drops the snake and the gloves slip off her hands. Margaery lets her hands trace Sansa’s jaw line before coming to rest on the nape of Sansa’s neck. 

Sansa’s newly ungloved hands find their way to Margaery’s waist. Soon, Margaery is being walked back towards the counter and Sansa is lifting Margaery up to sit on the counter. From the counter, Margaery is actually the same height as Sansa. 

Sansa’s hands move from Margaery’s waist and begin edging under Margaery’s robe to graze Margaery’s bare abs. Sansa’s hand don’t move any further upward and in a moment of frustration Margaery guides one of Sansa’s hand to her breast. Sansa takes the invitation and Margaery moans again when Sansa tweaks her nipple. 

Sansa unties Margaery’s robe and begins working Margaery’s panties down her hips and legs. Margaery whines in protest when Sansa’s lips leave hers. Sansa trails her mouth down Margaery’s body until her lips are level with Margaery’s sex. 

Margaery leans back against the mirror when Sansa’s lips finally close around her clit. Sansa pulls away and Margaery moves her hips up, trying to get any friction. Margaery hears Sansa laugh a little and is about to push Sansa’s face back down, when she feels Sansa’s fingers enter her. 

Margaery sighs when Sansa starts moving in and out. Sansa lowers her mouth back down and begins by flattening her tongue against Margaery’s clit.

When Sansa begins a circular motion with her tongue and increases the pace of her fingers at the same time Margaery feels like she’s going to explode. Sansa curls her fingers inside Margaery and Margaery moans as she climaxes. 

Sansa circles her clit a couple more times before Margaery pulls Sansa’s face up to meet hers. Margaery groans when she tastes herself on Sansa’s lips and tongue. They trade lazy kisses for a moment before Margaery pulls away to catch her breath.

“Wow,” Margaery pants, “we should roleplay more often.”

“Only if I don’t have to actually clean out the shower next time.”

Margaery laughs as she brings Sansa in for another kiss.


End file.
